Sequel to "Saving Duo"
by Lionna Mouri
Summary: Sequel to "saving Duo", this is again shonen-ai, semi-OOC, a bit of angst, and a songfic.


Title:  
By: Shinigami Goddess (Lionna)  
E-mail: shinigami_goddess@gundamwing.net or shinigami_goddess@yahoo.com   
Started: May 25, 2000  
Completed: May 25, 2000  
Type: Shonen-ai, sequel, mush, mush, mush & more mush! Along with a huge extra order of sap!  
Song: "My Heart Will Go On" sung by Celine Dion  
Rating: PG (possibly PG-13 depending on how picky you are)  
  
Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Tossing and turning on the bed was a fairly young, dark-haired teenager. Finally he sighed and sat up,   
letting the blankets pool in his lap. Peering into the darkness he made out the unfamiliar surroundings and   
sighed. 'It's not the same,' he thought sadly. 'Without him we're missing something.'  
  
The ex-gundam pilot stood up and walked from the guestroom he had been assigned to. In the room   
attached to his bedroom a pullout couch had been set up and two six-year-olds were lying peacefully   
asleep. Heero slipped quietly into the children's room and pulled the sheets up to cover the two better. He   
smiled softly and brushed the bangs from the young girl's face.   
  
He turned away, then, and went to wonder Quatre's holdings. The blonde had set up a reunion of sorts for   
the four pilots left alive. 'Alive…' Heero stopped in his tracks and shook his head. Memories of a few years   
past filled his mind and he could still hear the pained screams from the gorgeous self-proclaimed   
Shinigami.   
  
"Stop it…" he hissed to himself. Moving on, he passed the room where he had introduced Ute and Duo –   
the two street kids he had adopted two years before – to the other pilots. He remembered what Ute had   
said… "There was a man, daddy! He waved and smiled like Duo!" Of course Ute was referring to her twin   
brother, Duo, but…   
  
"Was it him…" Heero wondered aloud. His brow furrowed and he sighed. 'No… it couldn't have been. I…   
shouldn't keep my hopes up.' With that last thought he returned to his room and settled down to try and get   
some sleep.  
  
Whenever he finally slept images of a certain chestnut-haired boy with a long braid would appear. Always   
with a smiling face, of course… those were the best memories. Still asleep, Heero rolled over and the lights   
from outside revealed a glistening drop of moisture posed on his cheek. His lips formed the name on their   
own accord:  
  
"Duo…"  
  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Sighing wistfully, the boy of about seventeen strolled down the misty hallways. So many things were   
shrouded in fog, he'd noted. His eyes carefully looked over the tapestries hanging on either side of him as   
he passed. Finally he stopped and sighed, leaning against a wall.  
  
Images of his friends filled his mind and a sad smile crossed his face. They looked so wonderful together   
after two years of peace. Quatre was his usual kind and open self, ever the perfect host. Trowa seemed to be   
a little less tense though no more talkative. Wufei seemed to have loosened up too but there was something   
haunting in the back of his dark eyes. And Heero… he looked so much freer than he had ever been. The   
two children must have made a difference, the boy mused. Ute and 'Duo' seemed very kind and curious   
little kids, typical of their age. The boy grinned; and Heero had braided the little girl's hair. The young   
Duo, unlike the original older boy, had short-cropped hair more like Heero's but without the unruly bangs.   
  
"Mr. Maxwell, a word, if you please." Duo snapped his eyes open to find a simply dressed woman standing   
before him. She had long, straight, black hair and color-shifting eyes. He was transfixed for a moment but   
snapped out of it quickly and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You have visited the mortal plain recently.   
After two years you still do not wish to continue on your journey?"  
  
Duo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Oi, listen… I haven't wanted to… and I really don't want to yet. I   
don't want to not be able to return and see my friends. Why is it such a problem that I stick around? Aren't   
you already full as it is?"  
  
The woman closed her eyes momentarily in irritation but kept a calm face. Her transparent wings shifted   
slightly and became a little more visible in the new light. "Maxwell, there is an offer open to you now. The   
higher ups have decided that perhaps you can have an extra chance. On a few conditions."  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked, standing away from the wall in surprise.  
  
"You may be sent back to the mortal plain and to the colony on which you can find your friends. Your   
memories will not be intact and you will have others. Your physical appearance may be the same, and may   
not be. There will be a two month period in which you can stay – if you truly want to stay and find the one   
that you believe to love, you can stay. If not, you will die again and return here." The woman studied the   
still shocked boy before her. "The one you claim to love, Heero Yuy, that may not be so. But… if your love   
is truly pure and real, you will fall in love with him again, shortly after reclaiming your memories. Your   
soul will decide for you. Are these terms agreed to?"  
  
Duo stared at the floor for a long while, thinking. 'Another chance… my friends… a life… Heero…!' He   
looked up with a determined face. "I accept."  
  
The woman smiled and lifted her hands, mist rising to circle and twist about Duo's body. "Good. Farewell   
and good luck, Duo Maxwell."  
  
The fog entered Duo's mind and soon he was floating in the void he had come to associate as the place   
between life and death.   
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Heero walked down the street with Ute and Duo on either side of him. Quatre had mentioned a good   
shopping area so the Japanese boy had decided to take the two kids out for a little tour. He sighed mentally   
when he saw the crowded streets but ignored his own protest and led the enthusiastic Ute and Duo along.   
With wide eyes they were taking everything in and Heero had to give into a smile. 'Just like Duo,' he   
mused.   
  
The longhaired pilot had always reacted excitedly to the beautiful wonders of Earth and anyplace that was   
full of new and colorful items. 'You're always with me, aren't you?' Heero continued on, lost in his   
memories.  
  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Ute stared into the shop window with large, hazel eyes. She was fascinated with all the little glass pieces   
glittering back at her and she ignored the calls from Heero that it was time to move on. She finally turned   
around to find only crowds of strangers. She trembled a little and called out weakly, "Daddy…? Duo…?"   
There was no answer and she began making her way in between the people milling about the sidewalks.   
"Daddy? Daddy, where are you?" She began to cry and finally she collapsed beside a little food vendor and   
sat there shaking.  
  
"Hey there," a gentle voice reached the young girl's ears and she looked up. Her tear-streaked face was met   
with a pair of kind, indigo eyes. The young man smiled at her. "Now, now… don't cry. You'll be fine."  
  
"Demo… demo…" Ute sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Daddy and Duo got lost!   
They went away!" She began to cry again and the young man rested his hands on her face and began to   
wipe away the tears.  
  
He gave her an encouraging smile. "We'll find them, don't worry. What's your name, little one?"  
  
Trying to be brave, the young girl lifted her head and met his eyes. "I'm Ute… Ute Yuy. My daddy was a   
pilot! He's brave and strong and…"  
  
"That's awesome! C'mon Ute, you can sit on my shoulders and look for him." Ute nodded happily and let   
the man that seemed her adoptive father's age set her on his shoulders. "You just give a shout when you see   
them and we'll get them over here."  
  
Ute scanned the crowd around them when the young man stood and she immediately felt her heart despair.   
There were so many people around. "There's too many people!" she sniffled. The man patted her knee in   
comfort and began to walk. Ute noted, then, that the man's hair was brushing against her short-clad legs.   
She found that he too wore a long braid. She was about to comment when she noticed the silky mop of hair   
that she knew belonged to her adoptive father. Happily she shouted, "Daddy! Daddy! Over here!"  
  
The young man stopped and Ute waved her hands to catch Heero's notice. Cobalt blue eyes found her and   
seemed relieved as he made his way to the girl waving her arms madly. "Ute! You gave me a scare, don't   
do that again!"  
  
"Aw, don't go yelling at the girl. She was a crying by a vendor and said her family was lost," the young   
man said as he set Ute on the ground. The young girl ran quickly into her father's waiting arms and hugged   
him.   
  
Heero held Ute's hand tightly once he came free of her embrace and stood up to thank the man.   
"Arigatou…" he trailed off when his breath hitched momentarily. Staring back at him was a young man of   
his age with a long, chestnut, braid hanging over his shoulder. Indigo eyes penetrated Heero's stare and the   
young man just smiled slightly.  
  
"Don't matter, no kid should get lost around here. Much too hard to find anyone in these parts. I'd better   
get going, keep better track of your kids, mister!" He turned to go but Heero caught his wrist. Frowning, he   
turned back. "Nanda?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Heero focused into the indigo orbs. His reflection stared back.  
  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're one  
  
"I'd like to thank you for returning Ute… is there anything I can do to thank you…?" Heero finally   
managed, breaking away from the intense gaze that he had been locked in with the mysterious man.  
  
Tilting his head, the man laughed lightly. "I don't accept offers. I'm fine where I am, I make a living   
getting from here and there…" He shrugged. "Not much of a life but it suits me fine."  
  
"Come with us," Heero interjected, moving forward a little. He was anxious, almost, and didn't want to see   
this young man off. "There's a lot of room where we're staying. Just stay for the night… please, it's the   
only way I can thank you."  
  
The man turned away slightly and frowned. "I don't want… never mind. You're not the type for pity.   
Demo… I don't want to be intruding."  
  
"Please, just come," Heero pushed again.  
  
"Hmm… you're set on this, aren't you? Fine, somehow I think I'd eventually lose this argument. Name's   
Solo Himitso." He extended a hand and Heero shook it.   
  
'Himitso… secret…' Heero snapped from his thoughts and replied, "Heero Yuy. This is Ute and her twin   
Duo."  
  
Solo's eyes lingered briefly on Duo and some bewilderment passed through his face. Heero's heartbeat   
quickened for a moment and he had to focus on staying calm.   
  
Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
"Oi!" Quatre exclaimed when the longhaired little girl came running across the balcony with her brother   
chasing behind. The blonde narrowly avoided being run over by ducking behind Trowa. The two children   
ran off and he could only shake his head in laughter. "They're so energetic, I haven't been around kids in   
ages. Konnichiwa Heero!" Quatre spotted the dark-haired pilot just inside the doorway. "We're just having   
some lemonade, would you like to join us?" He began to pour a glass as he spoke. He picked the full glass   
of lemonade up and turned back to offer it to Heero when he suddenly stopped and widened his eyes.   
"Kami-sama…" he whispered in shock.  
  
Trowa's eyes were also widened; Wufei just gripped the arms of his chair in shock. "Duo…?" Trowa   
whispered.  
  
The new young man let his brow furrow as he stepped back, afraid that the reactions were because of his   
appearance. When the name was called he paused barely a second. "Err… maybe I should go and…"   
  
Heero shook his head and grabbed Solo's wrist and led him across the balcony. "No, you're staying.   
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei… this is… Solo Himitso…"  
  
"…Secret?" Quatre asked, bewildered. "Demo… the braid… the… eyes… isn't…?"  
  
"He retrieved Ute when she was lost, I asked him to stay at least a day. Will there be a problem?" Heero   
asked, something unreadable in his eyes. Quatre motioned that it would be fine.   
  
'There's… something out of place… Solo… wasn't that Duo's friend when he was younger? Is this Duo?   
Could it…? But…' The blonde poured another glass of lemonade and handed it to Solo who took it   
hesitantly.   
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
"But you promised to play with us!" Ute wailed while tugging on Solo's borrowed shirt. The young man   
laughed nervously in reply and Ute continued to tug on his arm. Duo was soon joining in the pair were   
quite hard to shake off.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Okay already!" Solo received huge grins for his reply and he began to chuckle softly. The twins   
were just too much to turn down.   
  
From the other side of the room Heero smiled softly and took another drink from his glass of water.   
Without any intervention of his own, Solo had already ended up staying two weeks. He was so caring and   
open, easy to please and usually was cheerful. Heero smiled again. 'So much like Duo, yet not quite him.   
Just enough to liven our lives again, though.' He turned his attention back to the two children clinging to   
Solo.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Solo sat awake in bed, running his fingers through the end of his braid. A small, unusual frown adorned his   
lips. His heart beat a little too quickly as he remembered all the gentle looks he'd received from the   
Japanese 17-year-old that day… and the day before that… and the week before that.   
  
'What is it about him? He gave me this chance and almost begged me to stay. He's so giving to those   
kids… and doesn't judge me… what is this…?' Solo leaned back against the wall and replayed the events of   
the past six weeks. Yes, a month and a half had gone by already. He laughed, "Those two are quite the   
pair… very persuasive."  
  
A hesitant knock resounded throughout the room and Solo stumbled to his feet. It was past midnight so   
who would be coming to his room. He opened the door slowly and blinked in surprise. "Oh… Heero…   
um…" he couldn't form the words and he blushed faintly.  
  
Heero smiled slightly. "Care for a walk? Seems neither of us could sleep?" Dumbly Solo nodded. He was a   
little dazed still from finding the Japanese boy standing outside his room.   
  
These is some love that will not go away  
  
The two strolled along the Winner estate that seemed to flow on forever. Both were deep in thought, and   
ironically, both were thinking about the same thing.  
  
'I don't know… Ute and Duo saw that… 'figure' in the shadows a week before Solo appeared. Who is he…   
exactly? I… don't know. If he's not Duo, then am I just trying to love someone for the wrong reasons?'   
Heero was troubled, not knowing what to do about the still fairly new feelings. He had never gotten a   
chance to admit his true feelings for the American pilot while he was still alive. The feelings had been   
bottled up and still were…   
  
Solo kept casting nervous glances Heero's way, wondering what the other boy was thinking. He was   
actually beginning to tire and stifled a yawn. "Gomen ne, but… I think I should turn in. Thanks for the   
offer on the walk," he smiled briefly before turning back to the house.  
  
Heero watched Solo walk away but kept silent. The braid… the voice, eyes… the movements and   
gestures… 'It has to be him… but… how?'   
  
~~~~~  
  
It was only about ten days until the mark of Solo's two-month stay – Heero was positive that their new   
friend would stay that long – and the ex-pilots sat around the table with Duo and Ute. Solo was no where to   
be seen.   
  
Originally, Solo had been a late sleeper but then he begun to get used to the schedule and so was down just   
a little before the others. It was not like him to be late. Heero frowned, some worry gnawing inside his   
chest. Ute and Duo were the only ones starting their breakfast, not feeling the heavy tension that filled the   
air.   
  
"Something's… wrong…" Quatre murmured helplessly. "I can… feel it…" He glanced to the stairway in   
the hallway, seemingly begging for Solo to show.   
  
"You don't suppose he left, do you?" Wufei asked half-heartedly.   
  
Heero gripped a fist, "No. He would have said something. But… this isn't right… I'll go check on him."   
He stood and left the others behind to stare at his retreating back.   
  
Trudging up the stairs, another wave of foreboding hit him. "No… it's the same thing… this feeling…!"   
Terror suddenly claimed the once Perfect Soldier and Heero broke into a mad dash towards the guestroom   
in which Solo was staying. He swung the door open and found the longhaired boy shivering in bed with the   
blankets pulled up about him. His face was pale and sweaty and Heero had to breathe deeply to try and   
calm himself. 'Hold on… I won't let you go… suki da.'   
  
Solo's eyes cracked open as Heero called down the hallway for someone to call a doctor. "Heero?" he   
croaked, feeling utterly miserable.   
  
"Shh…" Heero whispered, settling down on his knees beside the bed, "you'll be fine. We'll get a doctor to   
come in. Daijoubu…" He stroked the shivering boy's hair and leaned in slowly. Carefully he brushed his   
lips across the pale forehead and whispered, "Suki da, Solo. I once let the one I loved slip away… I won't   
let you."  
  
Indigo eyes tried vainly to focus on the whispering Japanese ex-pilot but his mind was fogging over. 'No…   
don't take me away again!'  
  
'Again?'  
  
'Yes! Again! Remember… please… onegai… I don't want to lose him either.'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'You're me… just… follow your feelings…' A smile was in that comment. 'Follow your feelings and   
everything will be okay.'  
  
'Demo…'  
  
'Just do it.'  
  
Solo's mind cleared momentarily and he reached a hand out to cup Heero's face. "I'm scared…" he   
whispered softly. "I don't want to be alone… I… like you too much…. Heero… I think I know now what   
I've felt." He paused to take in much needed air. "Ai… ai shiteiru."  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Within a few hours the doctor finished his look-over on 'Solo' and returned to the hallway where four   
anxious boys waited. "He seems to have caught a nasty cold. The worst of it will be over by the end of   
today. I'll prescribe some medication which he should take for a week or two." Quatre led the doctor to the   
way out and Trowa and Wufei stayed in their places in the hallway; both knew that Heero would want to   
see 'Solo' alone.  
  
Heero opened the door quietly and shut it just as such. He studied the form on the bed, 'Solo' was lying on   
his side and facing the wall. "Solo…" Heero started slowly, moving forward. The lithe form on the bed   
'jumped' a little in surprise and soon he turned around.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise and the young man sat up quickly. "Oi…" he exclaimed, "Itai!"  
  
"Don't sit up so fast, baka," Heero scolded as he sat down beside 'Solo'. "You'll be fine in a week or two   
and -!"  
  
'Solo' suddenly clamped his arms about Heero in a tight embrace. His eyes squeezed shut and a few tears   
leaked through. "Oh, God, Heero… I thought that… and then… and…" he started babbling on about things   
that made no sense to Heero.  
  
"How about you get some rest, Solo," Heero offered gently, carefully trying to pry the strong grip off of   
him.  
  
Freezing for a long moment, the longhaired boy looked into Heero's eyes and for the first time Heero   
realized that they were not clouded or haunted. Pure indigo stared back at him. "I am not Solo. In fact," he   
grinned slightly, "there truly never was!"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to order 'Solo' to go back to sleep but he cut right back in, shaking his head   
furiously. "No, no, no! There isn't a Solo, okay? At least… not the one that I knew so many years ago…   
but that's the past. Heero…" he trailed off and loosened his grip. "Can't you stop seeing with your eyes for   
a moment?"  
  
Heero studied the serious face for a long time and carefully brought his fingers up to trail along the soft,   
pale face. His brow furrowed in concentration; he moved his fingers over the slightly moist lips and he   
paused. His face suddenly cleared and his hands fell away in shook and he breathed, "It… was… you the   
whole time… demo…?"  
  
Scowling, Duo pinned Heero against the headboard and rested his head against the muscled shoulder.   
"Don't you have any faith, Heero Yuy?"  
  
"……" Heero couldn't reply. He simply brought his arms about the one who he had missed for the past two   
years and let light tears of joy roll from his face. "Duo…"  
  
"I know, Heero, I know…" Duo trailed off and smiled against Heero's neck. 'I'll stay this time. I won't   
leave.'  
  
'You'd better not.'  
  
'You can hear me?'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Don't start that again!'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Heero…'  
  
'Gomen ne, itooshii.'  
  
'Much better.'  
  
~~~~~ Owari ~~~~~  
1  
  
1  
  



End file.
